Chaos Runner
by FXCF
Summary: Tell me, what would you do if the world was out to get you? If humans weren't the dominant species? And what if Pokemon ruled over us all? Sounds like hell, huh? Humans are now at a all time low, only 2000 or so left free, but some aren't content to just lay down and be caught. Some of them want to run, to fight, We call them Chaos Runners. This is the story of the best Runner ever


_**Yet Another story? Am I Ever Going To Get TDA:R Done?**_

 _ **No.**_

 _ **Probably Not.**_

 _ **(P.s here's a link to the new design of Nix, Just Copy And Paste It:**_ ** _silvertheangle/art/The-Chaos-Runner-Remade-783896533_**

 _ **K Bai)**_

* * *

The cold forest held no sound, sans the tapping of multiple feet. Five figures ran through the forest, black jackets flapping in the wind. They were fast, thanks to years of training, Running at a mid-speed of 20 MPH. One of them, the tallest at 6'2, got ahead of the group, leaping and sliding over and under tree stumps and roots, having the time of his life. Laughing, he leaped over a small river, followed closely by the rest of his group.  
"Come On! Hurry Up!" He jokingly yelled to his group, who laughed with him.  
"Piss off Nix, You slow down!" One of them shouted back, smile spread wide across his face. Nix let out a laugh, jumping up onto a root, using it as a springboard for his black boots, bouncing from tree to tree. The others followed his example, laughing alongside him. Soon, a city came into sight, it's lights making it a beacon in the night. They landed, taking off again towards said city with intention.  
"Yo, Smithy! You and Rocco take the left alley, me and Ringo will take right, and Nix will take center!" One of them yelled to the others, who nodded. Nix smirked.  
"Let's make a show, Comrades!"

* * *

Nix crouched on the roof of the church, looking through a pair of binoculars over the festival. Smithy and Rocco were hiding under a car, setting up the fireworks to go off when it starts, and Loco and Ringo were hiding sonic grenades in random ladies purses. He put them away, grinning ear to ear. It was close to midnight, he could feel it. Bipedal Pokemon covered the streets, dressed in fancy clothes. One stood out to him, and he lost his grin. Said Pokemon was a 6'7 umbreon, dressed in police garb. They were everywhere.

"Careful, ya'll. Coppers are all over the place." He said into radio, getting back mumbled responses of acknowledgement. Soon, the clock hit twelve, and all heads turned towards the church doors. A fancily dressed espeon walked out, wearing a dark blue rim dress, followed by a flareon dressed in black pants, buckled shoes, puffed out shirt, and a feathered trilby.  
"Good night, my fellows!" He acknowledged the crowd. They responded back the same way, almost emotionless.  
"Now, you might be wondering, why did I call for a festival tonight? Well, it's because we hit a major milestone in this nation's history!" From his pocket, he pulled out a pure red ball, with a black line going through the middle, cut off by a white button. "We call it the Sapia Ball. Much like the poke-balls that the humans caught us with thousands of years ago, this can catch something. Humans!" He called out, pressing the button, letting out a stream of red energy. Nix's rotten white skin turned a shade paler, and his eye widened. A human girl, completely nude, formed out of the beam, scared out of her mind. Before she could run, the umbreon cop grabbed her arm. "Of course, she isn't obedient, but it still works." He went on, talking about its features. Nix fixed his hood, letting some of his platinum white hair fall out, covering the bandages covering his right eye, his left golden eye glaring. Dusting off his purple jeans, he stood up, bringing the radio talkie to his mouth.

"We need to leave, Now" He said with force, dropping off the roof, starting to run.  
"Dammit, coppers spotted Ringo! Get back and he-" Smithy was cut off by a static sucking sound, the same the Sapia Ball made.  
'Shit!' Nix thought to himself. He sneaked up behind a barrel, looking at the ball pointed at Ringo. He spat at the cop, who grunted, rearing back his arm. Nix pressed a button on his radio, setting off the traps. Instantly, a blaring ringing sound rang out from bags across the entire square, fireworks going off from under cars. The cop was shocked, giving Nix time to run around and kick his leg inwards, slamming his fist into his face, knocking him out, crushing the ball at the same time. The two cops holding Ringo dropped him, reaching for their pistols, but Nix caught them. He kicked the one on the right's shoulder, breaking it, then used his momentum to swing around with a kick to the back of the left one's head. Ringo got up, nodding, then running. Nix reached into the pouch on his left arm, pulling out a small mini poke-ball, slamming it into the ground, letting of a blast of light. He turned and ran, pushing past everyone in his way. It took him and Ringo no time at all to get out of the city, but flying types were following him.  
"Nix! Catch!" Ringo shouted, tossing his bag to Nix, before a bullet tore through his head, killing him. Nix cursed, increasing his speed, and going in a zigzag motion. Bullets flew past him, but he caught up to Rocco and Loco. Rifle fire tore past them, grazing them.  
"Nix!" Loco yelled at him, "If I don't make it, tell my wife I-" He was tore apart by bullets. Nix continued to speed up, But Rocco was not so lucky. He tripped on a small root, going into a tumble, shattering his entire body due to the speed he was going at. Nix began to jump across trees, gaining air. Soon, he jumped over a pidgeot carrying a gallade, And grabbed the gallade off, throwing him to the forest ground. Nix landed in a roll, continuing at max speed of 40 MPH. Trees tore past him, and soon his pursuers lost him. He stopped running, and sat down. Tears fell down his face.  
He had failed to save them.

* * *

 **How was that for a first chapter? Tell me in the comments.**


End file.
